modern_supernatural_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Tawny the Cat... Thing
Tawny is a rather strange supernatural being, if you can call her that. Tawny in the first place wasn't even born with her powers, her abilities, like Drake Charleston's, were a result of science, a "Failed Experiment" as she calls it. She first appeared skipping happily down the street and meeting the water fairy, Melody, who invited her to her home, there she met the living statue, Karl, and Melody's sister, Amelia. The next day or so, after a fight with the Shape Shifters, Tawny and Karl were captured by Sky's forces and taken to the prison, they threw Tawny into a prison of safety glass on a concrete platform over water, and broke off Karl's limbs and threw him into a high tech cell as well. After eventually managing to smash her cell, Tawny knocked out the guards and managed to get a rock for Karl to eat to regrow his limbs, they quickly escaped and beat up the guards waiting outside, and Shadow, Sky's brother, gave her some shape shifting clothes. She met a girl named Aura-Belle who loved puns as much as she did, and despite what had happened, managed to befriend Sky's nicer personality (Affectionately nicknamed "Clouds") and had a chat with her. Tawny lives in the same apartment building as Jeremy and Aura-Belle. Personality Tawny is very optimistic and cheerful, she is rather social and likes to talk to people (As shown with Aura-Belle, she really likes puns) she tends to put other people before herself because she doesn't ever want people to think that she's selfish. Tawny isn't the type to complain or whine about what a shitty childhood she had, and she can be quite the compulsive liar when asked about those ears and tail of hers, because how can she be there for her friends if she's too busy whining about herself? She's rather sensitive to criticism and insults. Because despite her optimistic outlook on life and friendly attitude, her cheerfulness can really annoy some people. Her fears include: Water, Dogs, Needles, and being alone. She thinks like a cat during battle and despite what she says, she really enjoys it. She has the instincts of a hunter, and really likes to climb trees in her spare time. She also tends to purr when she's happy, and can barely control herself when she sees a bird, they apparently taste really good. Abilities Tawny, as said, has the ability to shape shift into any feline, though she has perfected her ability so that if she wants to, she can give herself the physical traits of a feline, or give her feline self the traits of a human (She shifts her tongue and mouth in cat form so she can speak). She does have the ability to understand cats, to communicate with them. Her ears and tail are permanent, and it's the only thing she can't get rid of when she shifts back into a human for some odd reason. She is nocturnal, preferring to sleep during the day and stay up all night (Which gives her an edge when studying... sort of), her senses are enhanced, so she has a keen sense of smell, hearing, and seeing. Though, because cats can only taste bitter foods and amino acids, she can't taste sweets anymore. She really likes to drink honey because it soothes her throat. Tawny is very acrobatic and silly, like she can't take anything seriously. Biography When she was around 13, she was going to the grocery store to pick up a few scraps of food, she came outside to be swooped up by two bulky men and thrown into a car. She'd read enough about stuff like this, was she being taken hostage? Would she be killed? These questions swirled through her head as she cried, bound in the back seat. Tawny was taken to a compound building and thrown into a sort of cell, there she was kept for who knows how long, they didn't let her have access to clocks, hours perhaps? Eventually, she was roughly hauled up again and taken to another room, scientific instruments sat on the table, many syringes, beakers, rods. They strapped her to a chair and left. Looking around she noticed the immense number of cats kept in cages, and got rather homesick, thinking of her own cat... A man in a white lab coat walked in with the two men, and despite her pleas to let her go, injected her with several syringes, each bringing on a wave of pain worse than the last. When they finally let her go she could barely see straight. She fell asleep quickly, but the next morning she did hear whispering, but there was surely nobody outside her door. Nonetheless, she listened in, finding out that they had injected her with several serums that were supposed to give her the ability to shape shift, they had only used some that would give her the ability to shift into cats, and they would give her more next week. Tawny didn't know how she could possibly manage to shape shift, but she practiced, did everything she could, and one day it actually worked... When the men came to drag her back into the testing room a week later, as they had promised, she had learned that not only could she shift into domestic felines, but wild, bigger ones as well. When they came in she let herself be dragged into the room, they strapped her in and went to get the doctor. She initiated an escape plan, shifting into a smaller cat, she freed herself of her bonds, then shaped back into a human, but oh it hurt, growing fur and whiskers was painful, she had to physically restrain herself from shrieking. She did, free the various cats kept in cages, their fur was scruffy and she could see a cave where their stomachs should have been. While freeing them she noticed her reflection in their water bowls... Ears, cat ears were on her head instead of the normal ones below her temples, she looked behind her to see a tail poking out the bottom of her Testing Subject's Uniform that she'd been forced to wear, which was really a sort of white cotten dress... thing. When the men and the scientist returned they were greeted by the howls of battle as about 20 cats attacked them at once, claws flashing, teeth sinking into their necks, Tawny herself managed to (Painfully) shift into a lion to join in the fray. She killed the scientist and raced out, her senses enhanced, she managed to escape with half of the cats. She could have sworn she heard one of them give her thanks... She didn't know where she was, or where to go, she jumped from truck to truck to get to various cities and back home. Though when she did find her home... there was no one there. Her family had moved out, she didn't know what to do or where to go, she was 16 now, where could she go? She sighed and got up, vowing to stay strong, she lived on the streets, sometimes as a cat, sometimes as a human begging the various passerbies for money. She got a job at the local breakfast cafe and used her savings to eventually buy an apartment for herself, adopting various cats, taking online courses for high school to make up for the ones she missed, and using her savings to pay college tuiton, she was eventually enrolled in a Veterinarians College just outside the town, who actually accepted supernaturals. She is currently on summer break and just finished her first year of residency and is currently 22. Category:Characters